


Dear Neighbor

by Jubilee44



Series: PhilTheo One Shots [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Fluff, Neighbors, Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Theo has had enough of listening to her upstairs neighbor get laid every weekend. So she has no choice but to leave them a note.





	Dear Neighbor

_Dear neighbor,_

_Please lower the volume on your fornication activities. Your bed is unbearably squeaky and the girls you choose are annoyingly loud._

_Thank you,_

_Your downstairs neighbor,_

_Theo_

            Philip actually laughed out loud when he read the note. He was sympathetic but he wasn’t about to let it stop at the one note. He was always inclined to spice up a situation, some people called him clever, others called him an asshole. Either way, he was going to do something to repay her for the note.

 

            _Dear Downstairs Neigh, or Theo,_

_Sorry my fornicating kept you up at night. I’ll make sure to pick up less noisy girls and see if I can fix the squeak in the bed. Please accept my apology gift._

_Many apologies,_

_Your upstairs neighbor,_

_Philip_

Theo knelt down to pick up the Tupperware full of cookies as she read the note. Normally, she wasn’t one for messing around. She didn’t appreciate the other nurses in the maternity ward playing practical jokes on her, and she didn’t care for the time her cousin decided to jump out of the bushes to scare her. But something about the note made her smile. And it was nice to have home baked goodies to go along with it.

 

            _Dear Upstairs Neighbor Philip,_

_Apology accepted and the cookies were amazing. I’ll bake you something for Halloween._

_-Downstairs Neighbor Theo_

            And so the trail of notes and baked goods were passed back and forth. Theo made brownies with little sugar ghosts on top and left it at Philip’s door. They exchanged little Christmas gifts. Theo received earplugs and a white noise machine while Philip got a box of condoms, a pamphlet on STDs, and a recipe book for single men.

            New Years came and went, both of them leaving a mini bottle of champagne on each other’s doors. Valentines sent Philip a heap of candy while Theo received a hundred little cheesy pick up lines taped to her door. The Fourth arrived and Theo decorated his door with firework stickers and construction paper flags. Philip returned the favor with a red white and blue cheesecake.

            Then the anniversary of their first note passing came and Philip wanted to do something special. He made the same cookies he did the year before and wrote a lengthy note. He taped it to the door and knelt down to set the cookies in their usual spot.

            As he did, the door opened. Never before had the neighbors met face to face. But it just happened that Theo was leaving the second Philip had arrived.

            The two stared at each other for a moment, neither really betting on the fact that the other was extremely attractive.

            “Uh…hey.” Philip smiled and felt his heart beat take off at a rapid pace.

            “Hey.” Theo smiled slowly and couldn’t take her eyes off the author of her beloved presents and notes.

            “So…happy anniversary.” His lips quirked into a grin.

            “Anniversary?” Theo looked amused.

            “On this day, you told me to keep the sex activity volume to a minimum.” He reported.

            Theo giggled. “Wow, time flies. It’s good though; come to think of it I haven’t heard you in a while. I guess you took my advice.”

            “Well, the STD paper really set me off sex. I’m thinking of abstaining just to be safe.”

            She rolled her eyes. “Why did I think you’d be different in person?”

            “I honestly have no idea. I thought my notes gave you a pretty good idea of my character.” Philip smirked. “But in all honesty I haven’t had much time to go to the bar and pick up anyone.” He said.

            “Oh yeah?” Theo rested a hand on her hip.

            “Yeah, I was too busy flirting with my downstairs neighbor.” Philip’s eyes glinted playfully.

            “Flirting?”

            “Well, I don’t wish my family happy Earth day so I think you’re pretty special.” Philip chuckled.

            Theo studied his face and nodded. “I’m going to go get a coffee, want to come along?” She asked.

            “Should I write a note to RSVP or…”

            She locked her door and grabbed his hand. “C’mon.”


End file.
